La Bailarina Vecina
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona, la bailarina vecina… hay humanos y youkais, mi vecina del piso de arriba baila ballet es hermosa, me obsesiona escucharla caminar por mi techo y ella no sabe que existo…


Fanfic inspirado por la canción:

La bailarina vecina

Ricardo Arjona

Quinto Piso

Me encanta este hombre, lo juro¡ daría muchas cosa por poder ir a uno de sus conciertos jejejee, y esta canción, poco a poco empezó a tejer esta historia en mi mente, no podía sacármela de la cabeza así que decidí escribirla, espero que sea de su agrado, si gustan escuchar la canción, esta genial, me encanta… me era imposible no ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome dentro de esta historia…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas, historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha._

**La bailarina vecina**

**Capitulo 1**

_La vi en la fiesta de graduación de nuestro grupo, habíamos planeado hacerlo en casa de Hakudoshi, uno de los niños ricos y populares del salón, pero ese día justamente arrestaron a su padre por tener supuestamente asuntos con el narcotráfico de sangre youkai… fue una verdadera lástima, Hakudoshi era un tanto engreído pero siempre me vendió cosas muy baratas, mis dos ipod y mi nuevo celular iphone 4 lo conseguí a la mitad de precio de cómo está en el mercado… bueno… ahora que lo pienso, si era un poco raro con respecto a eso, al final termino siendo en el departamento ajustado pero que ya todos conocían de mi buen amigo Miroku, un mujeriego de corazón… la fiesta fue de toda la noche, y justo a la una de la una treinta de la madrugada vimos como una extraña obra de teatro, desfilar por la escalera a seis hermosas bailarinas de ballet, con sus medias negras ajustadas a esas delgadas piernas que deben de tener la fuerza de un caballo, una blusa holgada que apenas y cubría los ajustado y extrovertido de sus colorido trajes que llevaban debajo, y en los hombros como si fuera una tarjeta de presentación, dos tipos diferentes de zapatillas de ballet… de ahí que supe a que se debía su curioso atuendo… sin siquiera una mirada a los borrachos fiesteros y ruidosos, pasaron a lado de nosotros y se encerraron en el departamento continuo al de Miroku… de entre todas, pude distinguirla como un farol en una calle oscura, su tez clara, su cabello tan negro como la más absoluta penumbra, sus mejillas sonrojadas probablemente del ejercicio que significa bailar en donde sea que lo hayan hecho y lo mas reconocible, se veía y olía como una humana, no soy racista con respecto a eso, pero normalmente son youkais a quienes prefieren en este tipo de espectáculos, son más fuertes y mas agiles, sin mencionar lo gráciles que lo que podrían llegar a ser los humanos por mas que se esfuercen, por eso se me hizo tan extraño… _

-a que son hermosas verdad?, yo las descubrí apenas la noche anterior…- _era de esperarse que a Miroku no se le pasaría por alto tales bellezas, y menos aun si estaban justo a lado de su departamento…_

-no recuerdo haberlas visto antes, y eso que vivo justo abajo…- _yo vivía en el quinto piso, y Miroku en el sexto, con aun dos pisos más arriba de nosotros, en un departamento que era la copia exacta al departamento de Miroku y de todos los otros de este edificio_…

-es que no me entendiste?, ayer las descubrí, porque apenas ayer se pasaron precisamente a lado de mi departamento, …no es una suerte?…- _se le veía en los ojos que en verdad estaba feliz por la situación, por otro lado, ese departamento quedaba exactamente arriba del mío y si eran bailarinas seguramente harían resonar sus pasos a todo lo largo de mi techo, solo esperaba que no lo usaran para ensayar o no podría estudiar o relajarme mientras ellas vivan aquí…_

-y que sabes de ellas?…-

-veo que estas interesado amigo mío, aun no conozco a ninguna pues desgraciadamente ayer andaba con prisas, pero si gustas al rato podemos ir e invitarlas a un café…-

-solo quiero saber si su estadía será prolongada o solo estarán por una temporada…-

-pues seguramente llegaron junto con la obra que se estreno justamente ayer en la noche en el teatro Victoria, el lago de los cisnes o algo así…-

-keh¡ una obra tan representada como esa, que impacto puede tener?-

-no se amigo… pero ellas vienen de una de las escuelas mixtas más prestigiosas del país-

- pues para ser eso, no sé cómo es que recalaron en un edificio tan sencillo como este-

-cuentan las malas lenguas que no había hospedaje, ni departamentos más lujosos por aquí cerca y que a falta de opciones fue que recalaron por aquí…-

-sabes? para apenas haberlas visto por aquí a la prisa sabes bastante- _la risa que me dio y la cara de pervertido que puso me rebelaron los métodos que había usado para saberlo_

-así que ya encontraste la manera de espiarlas?-

-cómo es posible que creas eso de mi¡- _que dramático_- en mi defensa diré que las paredes son muy delgadas y un vaso me es suficiente para escucharlas-

-keh¡ solo te diré que hay youkais en ese grupo y si te descubren vas a llorar cuando te destacen-

-no, una hermosa bailarina de ballet no se rebajaría a ensuciar sus garras en este pobre pecador, que solo admira su belleza más de cerca que otros, no son como tú, que solo eres un youkai violento y sin sentimientos-

-keh¡ solo me basta con que no anden por ahí haciendo ruido todo el día-

-oh¡ es verdad, quedaron justo sobre ti no?, jejeje- _no me paso por alto su comentario en doble sentido, pero era mejor no darle cuerda_

-si, además…-

-mi querido Inuyasha, no te molestes por algo tan bueno, deja de buscarle lo negativo a las cosas y sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta, anda, aun le debes un concurso de tragos a Kagura, lo juro ¡ esa mujer es de las mas sexis youkai que he visto-

-si, claro, que no sepa mi hermano que andas emborrachando a su prometida o será él quien te destace…-

-es una fiesta de alumnos¡ tu hermano no cabe en esto-

-feh¡ me gustaría escuchar que se lo dijeras a la cara-

-no gracias aprecio mi vida y todas las partes de mi cuerpo-

…

_Bien, le gane con mucho trabajo a mi cuñada y eso que un youkai perro es muy difícil de ganar en lo que se refiere a comida y a bebida, pero ella es una youkai elemental con bastante practica en lo que a concursos se refiere, estoy seguro que fue su orgullo que la mantuvo tanto tiempo a la par jejeje… como sea, ahora todo me da vueltas y creo que entre los dos nos bebimos mas de la mitad del licor de la fiesta en cuestión…_

_Tuve que recostarme en la cama de Miroku, cerca de la puerta por si algo se reusara a quedarse en mi estomago…_

_Cerré los ojos e intente ahogar el ruido de la fiesta y los gritos de la sala, me fue un tanto fácil debido a lo embotados que tenia los desarrollados sentidos que poseía, heredados de mi padre y que al igual que mi hermano poseíamos debido a una larga cadena de sangre youkai…_

_Desde siempre hemos existido al igual que los humanos, nuestras sangres son compatibles en muchos aspectos y el matrimonio inter especie ya no es tan mal visto como hace algunas décadas, aun así, no existe una sola especie que tenga la sangre pura, no es raro encontrar en un árbol genealógico familiar tanto humano como youkai a alguien de otra especie… es curioso, nuestras sangres aun siendo especiales y altamente predominantes se han diluido tanto, que es raro encontrar a youkais demasiado diferentes al físico humano y también en lo que respecta a nuestro tiempo de vida que es apenas el doble que el de un humano, cuando en la época antigua tengo entendido que vivían por más de diez vidas humanas. En cuanto a eso existimos distintos tipos, los tipo animal como yo y mi familia, los tipo elementales como mi cuñada y los tipo primario, ellos son los más extraños de nosotros, no son fuertes y agiles como los tipo animal o elemental, simplemente manejan algún tipo de poder que podría denominarse como magia, mi mejor amiga Sango y amor platónico de Miroku, ella es una youkai tipo primaria, tiene poderes de índole telequineticos, puede mover las cosas y eso, además tiene una extraña habilidad que ella denomina como ver auras, o sea puede saber si una persona miente o si está molesta, excepto con los tipo youkai elementales, no entiendo bien porque pero tiene que ver con su habilidad de mezclarse en su elemento en cuestión, no lo he entendido muy bien y no tengo la intención de preguntárselo de nuevo, una vez me basto y sobro…_

_Una característica especial que tenemos los tipo animal, que nos hace resaltar de entre las otras tres especies, es que poseemos rasgos de nuestra especie, en nuestro caso, los perros del sur, poseemos el cabello plateado, ojos ambarinos y orejas de perro en lugar de humanas, los tipos zorro como mi sobrino Shippo posee cola de zorro además de orejas puntiagudas, y ahora que es niño sus patas son de zorro igual, pero cuando crezca tendrá la habilidad de volverlas un poco más normales, aunque muchos zorros que he conocido no lo hacen por simple hecho de que no le ven caso a cambiar su apariencia solo para verse como el 70% de la población, supongo que es lógico y una cuestión de orgullo…_

-Inuyasha¡ oh eres mi mejor amigo lo sabes verdad¡-

-si Miroku…- _diablos creo que esta mas ebrio que yo. Los youkai cuando estamos ebrios perdemos nuestras habilidades casi totalmente, nos quedamos sin fuerza y sin habilidad alguna, en mi caso escucho un poco similar a como lo haría un humano, mi sentido del olfato es levemente mejor que uno y mi fuerza es igual a la de un humano flacucho de 14 años que no ha hecho ejercicio en toda su vida, pero conservamos nuestra mente, de hecho hay muy pocas cosas que nos la dejen fuera de sí, las drogas químicas son una de las pocas cosas que nos hacen volar aun a nosotros, o al menos eso es lo que se dice… por supuesto a Miroku quien es completamente humano el licor le basta para que su lengua y sus manos cobren vida propia, debo admitir que es aun mas cariñoso y extrovertido que estando lucido, si es que eso fuera posible…_

-y exactamente quien… auch¡ espera¡- _se aventó sobre mí, ciertamente no me molesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora como ya había dicho antes tengo la fuerza física de un adolecente enclenque…_

-maldición Miroku¡ ve a hacerte al borracho en otro lado¡-

-yea¡ Ayumi¡ lo tengo por ti¡-

-que¡ Miroku¡ no Ayumi basta- _Ayumi es una buena amiga, humana y altamente soñadora, se que está enamorada de mi desde el preescolar, pero es demasiado alegre despreocupada y fanática de casi todo como para quererla como algo más que una amiga, una amiga de lejos y nada mas… pero como decía, los humanos estando ebrios, al menos a la mayoría que he conocido o se vuelven extrovertidos o son llorones o habladores casi filósofos, no es difícil adivinar lo que Ayumi se vuelve, por eso es una de las compañeras favoritas de Miroku, ella fue su primer amor infantil, creo que incluso de ambos fue su primera experiencia sexual, no es que ande averiguando ese tipo de cosas, pero siendo amigo de Miroku, me es difícil no enterarme de las que pasan por su cama, al final ambos quedaron como amigos, y dispuestos a encontrarle al otro al amor de su vida… lo que me pone a mí en la mira de ambos…_

_Con dos pesos sobre mí, la adrenalina de sentir las manos de Ayumi, o al menos espero que fueran las de Ayumi, por sobre mis pantalones y sus dedos intentando inmiscuirse entre mi bragueta me dio la energía apenas suficiente para salir huyendo de ahí…_

_El balcón de Miroku al igual que el mío veían al patio del edificio, normalmente me era tan sencillo brincar de mi balcón al suyo y viceversa, pero ahora un poco aturdido por el alcohol y sin habilidades por lo mismo, me hacían preguntarme si mi cuerpo aun débil podría aguantar una caída de seis pisos. Aunque sé que es una de las maneras de matar youkais, intoxicarlos y así es fácil hacerles daño como si fueran humanos… así que supongo que no me arriesgare…_

_Claro eso fue hasta sentir los dos torpes cuerpos tras de mí que querían agarrarme de nuevo… _

_Salte…_

_Me di cuenta que en verdad no podía hacer algo como eso en este estado…_

_Calcule mal…_

_Sabía que no llegaría a donde quería, apenas y pude agarrarme del piso del balcón de a lado, la fuerza mermada de mis brazos me hicieron sentir un agudo dolor en ellos, era como si mi propio peso desgarrara mis músculos, era desesperante pero aun tenia orgullo como para pedir ayuda, así que aguante ahí, vi a Ayumi y a Miroku desaparecer corriendo de regreso a la habitación, normalmente intentarían ayudarme, pero probablemente en el estado en que ellos están, igual y simplemente entraron a tener relaciones y me dejaron aquí colgado, me da igual, prefiero salir de eso solo…_

- quien está ahí…- _genial lo que me faltaba una de las bailarinas me descubrió, espero que no sea una youkai, o podría estar en bastantes problemas…_

-gommen¡ soy uno de tus vecinos de a lado, por favor no pienses mal, intentaba llegar a mi balcón que está justo debajo…- _esperaba que me creyera…_

_Supongo que fue esperar demasiado…_

-si no te bajas ahora mismo llamare a la policía, como mínimo al casero- _no podía verla, pero se oía molesta…_

-oie¡ te aseguro que no intentaba meterme, ahora si no te importa aun estoy resolviendo como llegar a mi balcón-

-si realmente es el que está abajo, simplemente suéltate, eres un youkai no? No debe ser problema algo como eso-

-mis problemas no te interesan…-

-a ya veo, estas ebrio… me lo imagino por el desmadre que están causando a estas horas de la madrugada… pero sabes que¡ ya fue suficiente… ¡Kanna¡- _entendí su acción cuando vi aparecer tras de mí a una chica de blanco, no era broma, era completamente blanca, de su piel y sus ropas, flotaba en el aire con majestuosa tranquilidad, seguramente una youkai elemental_

-es malo que los muchacho espíen a las chicas…- _me dijo con una suave voz, bien, no era lo que esperaba escuchar y la vergüenza que estaba pasando solo se equiparaba a las veces que mi hermano me jalaba de las orejas en público cuando hacia algo mal_

-no estoy espiando solo¡- _no pude continuar, un frio glacial se apodero de mi cuerpo y el fuerte viento me sacudió de mi lugar, el increíble frio rápidamente entumió mis dedos y comencé a caer de nuevo, no tenía fuerzas para balancearme, lo que me prometía dejarme en una caída libre de seis pisos de distancia, por suerte para mí, la chica nieve me meció en una fría ventisca tan blanca como ella y me dejo caer en el centro de mi balcón… _

_Escuche sus risas, mientras yo tiritaba del frio que la blanca chica me había dejado en la piel, como dije antes, ahora era casi humano y los cambios de temperatura me afectaban como a uno. Al menos ahora estaba en mi departamento, entre y me tome un par de tazas del café caliente que siempre tengo preparado, keh¡ soy adicto a esa cosa… aunque diga que a los youkais no les causa adicción, yo lo dudo sinceramente…_

_Era increíble que el ruido de la fiesta se oyera hasta aquí, los vecinos seguramente se quejarían si no fuera porque hablar con el casero era tan inútil como no hacer nada, pero si no hacían nada te ahorrabas el coraje…_

_Tome una ducha, un poco incomodo por lo apagado de mis sentidos y lo sensible de mi piel… solo esperaba que la cruda no me descompusiera el estomago, mañana tengo un desayuno de trabajo con mi hermano, apenas estoy graduándome y el ya me tiene un escritorio y una pila de deberes para realizar… es fastidioso, pero será mejor que tener que estar bajo su disposición debido a que mis gastos salen de su cartera, ya que mi padre apenas y se acuerda de que tiene un segundo hijo…_

_Mi hermano se parece mucho a mi, o al menos eso dicen todos, tiene cabello y ojos de mi mismo color, orejas iguales, solo que él tiene esas marcas moradas característicos de los alfa de mi familia, heredadas normalmente por el primogénito, por lo tanto yo no las poseo, pero me da igual, en la sociedad de hoy es solo una manera de saber quién es el primer hijo, hace 500 años seguramente eso lo hubiera hecho merecedor de todo lo que era de mi padre y a mí me hubieran dejado en la calle sobreviviendo a mi suerte… _

_Nuestra madre era humana, hace cinco años estuvo en medio de un accidente de auto, salió con vida, pero las fracturas terminaron por matarla, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi padre por salvarla, incluso con transfunción sanguínea de youkai, un método no autorizado por la medicina debido a los riesgos que provoca, mi madre por supuesto no lo resistió, ya estaba muy débil y un método tan agresivo como eso termino por matarla, mi padre entro en negación y el despacho cayo completamente en los hombros de mi hermano, así como sus ganancias y sus responsabilidades que en ese momento era yo… ahora mi padre se dedica a pasear por todo el mundo como un muchacho sin responsabilidades de ningún tipo, gastándose el dinero que él y mi madre habían ahorrado para una nueva casa y el retiro de ambos… de eso ya lleva casi cuatro años, aun me pregunto si en algún momento decidirá regresar aunque sea a ver a sus hijos… en navidad apenas y lo vemos un par de horas antes de que se escabulla y se vaya de nuevo… _

hhhhhhhh gggggg hhhhhh

_El incesante repiqueteo de mi celular fue lo que me despertó, me dolía el cuerpo completamente y sentía mi estomago del tamaño de un chícharo, está definitivamente era una buena resaca, cada paso hacia la cocina era un martirio, como si tuviera alambre de púas ajustado en todo el cuerpo, mis sentidos parecían querer compensar lo poco que estuvieron funcionando la noche anterior, la luz de mi sala parecían los reflectores de un estadio, y el ruido, Kami¡ quería enterrar mis garras en mis oídos para intentar apagar el imponente ruido molesto y desordenado de la ciudad…_

-bueno…-

-maldición Inuyasha¡ estuve esperándote, donde demonios estas¡-

-te dije que no era buena idea planear un desayuno justo al día siguiente de mi fiesta de graduación-

-pues no te preocupes por ello¡ seguirás siendo el chofer de mi prometida por lo que queda del mes¡-

-no¡ Sesshomaru¡ por favor¡ voy ahora mismo¡ o porque no lo cambiamos para la comida si¡- _como dije antes, mis gastos salían de la cartera de mi hermano, pero nunca dije que fuera un acto puramente fraternal, a cambio era el chofer de Kagura durante toda la tarde, lo que me dejaba poco tiempo para mi, sin mencionar lo fastidiosa que podía ser mi cuñada… ella trabajaba junto con mi hermano, en el despacho de abogados de mi padre, ella se encarga de conseguir los documentos externos necesarios para los casos, lo que significa que se mueve demasiado, lo que me deja a mi mucho trabajo en las manos, si bien es un carro de lujo, con aire acondicionado, cristales polarizados y blindaje de Basanita, lo cual repele incluso ataques youkais, aun así es algo demasiado fastidioso, a veces estoy ahí estacionado por horas sin saber si ella saldrá pronto o tarde… lo peor es que ella tampoco lo sabe… es molesto… y ahora tendré que hacerlo por un mes más, prefiero por mucho , lo que mi hermano quiera darme de trabajo en la oficina…_

-no Inuyasha, así serás más responsable…-

-pero Sessh… no seas así, vamos no fue del todo mi culpa, fue Kagura quien…-

-echándole la culpa a alguien más de tus faltas, eso solo agregara un mes más a…-

-bien¡ ya déjalo así… maldición…-

-muy bien, te veré la siguiente quincena hermanito, ya sabes, para darte tu gastada…-

_Creo que pude escuchar su risa atreves del celular, le encantaba controlarme de esa manera, era desesperante, pero no tenía muchas opciones…_

_Colgué el teléfono, al menos sabía que si mi cuñada estaba tan madreada como yo, y debería estarlo, seguramente hoy tendría el día libre… _

_Me bebí mi taza de café, junto con un pan con queso crema, tratando de que el ruido de mi propia mascada no me produjera dolor de cabeza…_

_Entonces fue que escuche lo que más temía… el sonido de un bongo en mi techo, eran ellas… las bailarinas, podía escucharlas de aquí para allá, con sus zapatos de ballet mancillando su suelo que era mi techo. Termine mi desayuno y me sumergí en la cama intentando opacar el sonido con mi felpuda almohada, sin obtener mucho éxito… solo me quedaba una ultima opción, hui al piso de mero abajo, esperaba que mi cruda cuñada estuviera como para recibirme, ella vivía en el primer piso, lo que ahora me parecía una bendición…_

_Me abrió con una carada de demonio recién invocado…_

-no trabajaremos hoy Inuyasha, creí que lo habrías deducido solo…-

-lo sé, lo hice…-

-entonces qué demonios quieres-

-me dejarías dormir en tu sofá, las nuevas inquilinas están bailando en mi techo y rompiéndome los oídos…- _creí que protestaría, pero solo miro mis orejas por algunos segundos antes de suspirar profundo y dejarme el paso libre. _

-Estaré en mi habitación, conoces el departamento, no se te ocurra llamarme o levantarme de nuevo o tu hermoso trasero volara con la brisa cien kilómetros lejos de aquí-

-de acuerdo- _sabía que no era broma… una vez me lo hizo… no tenía ganas de vivirlo de nuevo…_

_Me recosté en el sofá agradeciendo el silencio sepulcral de su departamento, lo juro, se que debe tener hechizos en las paredes, es imposible que no exista ruido alguno en este lugar… me fue tan fácil agarrar el sueño, que casi me asuste cuando me tiro sobre mí una almohada y una manta…_

Ggggg hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gggggg

_El aroma del café me despertó, seguramente Kagura debía estar despierta, escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, por lo tanto la puerta del balcón debía de estar abierta, me levante aun algo adormecido, por la ubicación del sol que se colaba por la ventana debía de ser ya muy de tarde, tal vez las cuatro o cinco, pero no traje mi reloj y Kagura tampoco es fanática de esos que van en las paredes…_

-vaya, hermanito… me gustaría saber que haces durmiendo en el departamento de mi prometida-

_Me di cuenta que era Sesshomaru quien había abierto la puerta y quien había hecho el café que olía deliciosamente y me llamaba como la luz a un pequeño bicho… _

-hasta hace unos segundos dormir, pero si tu verdadera pregunta es si me acosté con ella, tal vez deberías peguntarle a ella…-

-estás loco y que me mande a cien kilómetros de aquí, …no, prefiero extorsionarte a ti…- _no pude evitar reírme_

_Me senté con desgano en la mesita de la cocina y mi hermano me ofreció su taza de café, tenía tanta pereza de ir por la mía que agarre la de él sin importarme nada mas…_

_Fue tan delicioso, el sabor cálido y amargo paseando inundando mi boca y paseando por mi garganta, creo que me perdí por unos segundos hasta que llegue al fondo de la taza…_

_-un orgasmo de café, hermanito?...- escuche su molesta risa, esa que apenas y se escucha, y que aun no entiendo porque hace a las chicas suspirar, incluso a mi cuñada y a esa para que le guste algo, le cuesta_

-si lo reconoces es porque lo has experimentado…- _no quería pelear pero el al parecer tenía muchas ganas… y sabe como persuadirme_

-un orgasmo… si, a diferencia de ti…-

-no soy virgen sabes…-

-nunca dije que lo fueras, solo dije que no sabias lo que era un verdadero orgasmo-

-keh¡ huy si, mira quien lo dice, el que tiene tanta actividad sexual como un cactus en un refrigerador-

- y aun así, es mas de la que tú tienes…-

-así? quien lo dice?-

-por favor… son cosas que saltan a la vista y al olfato-

_Iba a contestarle, pero el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Kagura abriéndose con fuerza nos hizo olvidarnos de lo que estábamos hablando…_

-tienen dos segundos para callarse y para darme una taza de café o sus preciosos traseros saldrán volando en dirección a China¡-

_No pude contener mi risa al ver a mi hermano pasar a lado de mí con una taza lista para Kagura_

_Los dos me miraron como auténticos demonios, pero me importo poco, mi cruda finalmente había desaparecido y probablemente junto con la promesa de trabajo del próximo mes…_

_Sali del departamento de mi cuñada con un hambre de pocas veces, y las vi de nuevo, caminando en dirección a la salida como un extraño festival, esta vez, con mis sentidos al 100 pude distinguirlas perfectamente, habían cuatro youkais hermosas y dos humanas que no le pedían nada a la belleza salvaje que normalmente suelen tener las hembras youkais, pude reconocer a la chica nieve y a la pelinegra que la noche anterior me había gustado tanto, aun no sé porque, pero aun ahora, su cuerpo, sus suaves curvas, sus enormes ojos del color del café que me vuelve loco todas las mañanas, me atrajeron de tal manera que no pude dejar de mirarla hasta que abordaron la limusina que les esperaba afuera del edificio… _

ggggggg hhhhhhhhh gggggg

_El resto del día, del cual ya no quedaba mucho, me paso rápidamente, para mi mala suerte no tenia sueño ya que había dormido todo el día, subí a molestar a Miroku, pero me quite casi con la misma al ver que Ayumi seguía ahí, lo que me dejaba con pocas cosas que hacer, televisión y videojuegos… _

_Nuevamente a la una treinta de la madrugada escuche en mi techo los inconfundibles pasos de las nuevas inquilinas, pero esta vez se oía como un solo par de pies… me pico la curiosidad por saber de cuál de ellas se trataba…_

_Podía oírla tan claramente caminando a la sala, a la cocina, sus pasos desaparecían en baño debido al grosor del piso y las tuberías, pero después de un rato volvía a escucharla rondar por el departamento hasta que finalmente cesaron en la habitación… los departamentos eran replicas exactas uno de otro por lo tanto sabia por donde caminaba…_

_Me acosté después de un rato sin poder evitar pensar que exactamente arriba de mi, había una de esas seis chicas durmiendo igual, sabía que podía ser cualquiera de ellas, aun así no pude evitar pensar en la de cabello azabache y ojos cafés… _

_Me dormí pensando en eso…_

_Supongo que fue por eso que sus suaves pasos fue lo que me despertó por la mañana, ni la alarma de mi celular me levantaba tan fácil…_

_La seguí con el sonido de sus gráciles pies, casi me sentía un pervertido haciendo esto pero no pude evitarlo, incluso cuando sus pisadas desaparecieron en la cocina, quise acompañarla a desayunar, tomando mi propia taza de café, intentando distinguir en el aire el aroma de lo que probablemente ella estuviera desayunando, pero eso fue imposible, necesitaría tener las ventanas abiertas para que el aroma llegase hasta aquí…_

_Nuevamente sus pisadas retomaron una caminata por el departamento hasta salir al pasillo exterior, sali con ella y la seguí hasta el elevador, presionándolo igual, esperando por saber quien de todas ellas seria, el elevador se abrió, rebelándome esos profundos ojos cafés y esas suaves curvas, enfundadas y escondidas sin mucho éxito en una sudadera holgada y un pantalones de mezclilla desgastado…_

_En la rutina apenas y había logrado agarrarme una ropa similar a la de ella, unos pantalones roídos y una playera suelta sin mangas… subí con ella al elevador, como si no pasara nada, ambos éramos inquilinos del mismo edificio y coincidíamos en el elevador que era público para todos en el lugar… bajamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, llegamos a la pequeña cafetería del edificio y ella solo bebió un vaso de un jugo verde asqueroso y con la misma desapareció por la puerta de la salida… yo me quede ahí, pensando en el hecho de era hermosa, algo engreída, me atraía como ninguna chica lo había hecho antes y era mi vecina del piso de arriba… mi bailarina vecina… _

**Continuara…** bien, creo ke mi musa no estaba perdida, solo estaba atorada con esta historia, xD será corta, eso espero, y prometo continuar las anteriores, PERO DIOS¡ tenia que sacar esta historia, desde que escuche la canción de Ricardo Arjona sama no he podido kitarmela de la cabeza, haber si así comienzan a fluir mis ideas nuevamente jejejeje

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
